


To Reach This Point

by Myrivalshipkakavege



Series: KakaObiRin: After Kannabi [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, KakaObiRin, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrivalshipkakavege/pseuds/Myrivalshipkakavege
Summary: After Obito died, Rin found a way to Kakashi’s heart.After Obito came back alive, she realized she still had his heart and didn’t want to let it go.After years of turmoil, she realized she wasn’t the only one enduring this struggle.The solution was easy - for her.  The boys, with all their stubbornness, required some coaxing to admit what they all had right in front of them.Kakaobirin





	To Reach This Point

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around the age of twenty or so. Took some canon-divergent liberties here with Obito returning to the village after Kannabi Bridge. I love these three so much and want them all to be happy, so this is one version of what could have been.

Reaching this point with Kakashi had taken years.

 

Rin didn’t regret a minute of it.  In the days before Kannabi Bridge, he’d been aloof and downright rude to his teammates.  After, when they thought they’d lost Obito, he’d become a different person, but not quite the same brash person Rin had fallen in love with.  Kakashi was attentive and protective of her in those days when it was just the two of them. That was when they shared their first kiss, lost in grief no one understood as deeply as the two of them.  

 

After Obito returned, broken but healing and  _ alive _ , they’d celebrated.  Then they’d grown distant.  Because things were awkward with them in a relationship Obito had so clearly wanted.  And Kakashi joined the Anbu and closed parts of himself off from both Rin and Obito. Obito had always loved Rin, she knew that.  No one would ever love her the way he did, and she’d loved him since before she could remember. But she was with Kakashi. She always wanted Kakashi, and she’d fallen deeply in love with him, distant though he may have been at times.  

 

The level of Kakashi and Obito’s rivalry brought on by their awkward love triangle overshadowed their childhood rivalry like it was nothing.  Poor Minato-Sensei fought just as hard as Rin to make them get along and was just as confused by their seemingly growing animosity after they’d survived such a life-changing tragedy together.  Obito and Kakashi’s relationship had intensified in other ways, however. Minato-Sensei saw that too, but he kept his thoughts about it to himself. Something deeper existed there.

 

Rin saw it and felt it not only when she held Obito in her arms, but when she kissed Kakashi and looked into his Sharingan eye -  _ Obito’s _ eye.  Sometimes, she’d dream they were the same person split into separate bodies.  She felt selfish and confused during those years, feeling like she was keeping the best part of each of her boys all to herself while  _ they _ fought against the worst parts of each other, struggling to coexist as a team on missions and at home.  

 

But then Rin’s suspicions about their feelings evolved into a different yearning...yet every time she suspected, she dismissed her thought the moment those boys would begin another argument or insult-match. Tonight, however, she couldn’t dismiss what had been pulling at the back of her mind for the past few years.  When she caught them exchanging long glances across the room, paying no attention to the partygoers filling the gap between them or Guy’s loud exclamations or the music filling Anko’s apartment, she  _ knew _ .  She hadn’t been wrong.  Maybe it was her inhibition finally being set loose by the alcohol, but she resolved to finally do something about this.  

 

She didn’t need her boys acting like petulant children toward each other anymore.  They were adults now. It was time they acted like it. She downed the shot in her hand and then shook her head as she felt the burn and let it out with a sigh.  She couldn’t believe them. They’d been denying their own feelings because...maybe partly because of her, but mostly because Kakashi and Obito were too stubborn and stupid (respectively) to admit what they felt for each other.  Rin wouldn’t be part of the problem wedged between them any longer. She would bring them together, like she always had and always would. She loved  _ both _ of her boys so much.  It was time for Obito to realize how loved he was by his team, and for Kakashi to realize it was okay to show it.

 

Rin crossed Anko’s apartment with the stealth of a ninja on a covert mission.  Her eyes met Kakashi’s across the room, and even through his mask, she could see the smirk forming on his face as he took in her determined stride and flushed cheeks.  She turned for Obito.

 

Obito was just to her left, and when she pressed herself against the couch where he sat, leaning over him, he seemed uncomfortable.  He eased away from her, offering her a seat on the vacated cushion, so Rin took it with a roll of her eyes. She sunk down beside him, her body rolling against his until she was fully seated, hip-to-hip with him.  His answering shiver made her want to giggle.

 

“Rin!” he said, and she couldn’t tell whether he sounded jovial or nervous.  “Having fun?”

 

Her gaze panned over his handsome face, scarred from the accident and half-covered in black cloth where the eye he gave to Kakashi left an empty socket.  His dark hair hung over his forehead and the one dark eye looked back at her, filled with that same admiration that had always lit his eyes when he looked at Rin. A thrill ran through her.  She smiled.

 

Rin caught his eye and daringly said, “I’m  _ about _ to.”

 

Before he could answer with that adorable, bewildered expression, she kissed him.  His lips were soft, less rigid than Kakashi’s firm, delicious lips felt against her.  They were pursed and tense at first, but they softened as Obito let out a sigh. Rin licked at his lips, finding pleasure at feeling the softness under her tongue, at the way his lips trembled in response to her prodding.  His lips parted. Rin felt something clutch her shoulder, pulling her back until her lips lost contact with Obito’s.

 

“Hey,” Kakashi said in her ear, sounding annoyed.  “Rin, what are you doing?”

 

“Yeah,” Anko’s voice appeared at her other side, slurred with curiosity, “what  _ are _ you doing?”

 

Rin smiled up at Kakashi, licking her moistened lips.  “I figured it was about time.”

 

“Rin,” Obito breathed, touching his fingers to his lips, staring at her.  “Wow.”

 

“Rin,” Kakashi pressed, shooting Obito a sideways glare.  “Seriously.”

 

Rin shifted away from Obito, turning to Kakashi as she braced an elbow on the arm of the sofa.  “You’re smart, Kakashi. Don’t tell me you can’t figure out what’s happening here.”

 

“You’ve lost, Kakashi!” Obito jeered, pointing a finger in Kakashi’s face.  “ _ That’s _ what’s happening!  Rin’s leaving you for me.”

 

Kakashi crossed his arms and shifted his stance, rolling his visible eye.  “Please.”

 

“Are you scoffing at me?” Obito said, pulling his legs up on the couch and leaning over the back to reach for Kakashi.  “Tell him, Rin!”

 

“Get your feet off my couch,  _ Obito _ ,” Anko said, pinching and tugging at his ear until he fell back on his ass.

 

“Obito,” Rin said sternly, holding Kakashi’s hand as Obito stumbled back into a sitting position, “I am  _ not _ leaving Kakashi.”

 

Kakashi huffed, his arrogance earning his fingers a squeeze from Rin.  This was no time for him to start rubbing Obito’s face in the fact that he was the odd man out, because as far as Rin was concerned, after tonight, he’d be  _ out _ no longer.

 

Unfortunately, Kakashi didn’t heed her warning.  “If you honestly believed that, Obito, you’re dumber than I thought you were.”

 

“Kakashi!” Rin hissed while Obito yelled his name furiously, his face glowing red.

 

Obito launched off the back of the couch.  Rin stretched between them before Kakashi and Obito could throw themselves at each other.  They could do that later for an entirely different reason. She would  _ not _ have them fighting tonight.  Before Rin could collide with the jabs intended for the teenage boys she was protecting, two others stepped in, grasping Kakashi and Obito by the wrist and chest, their taller forms throwing shadows over Rin and the couch.  She slunk out of the line of fire, casting appreciative smiles to Guy and Genma for their swift intervention. Then she smiled apologetically at Anko, who glared at Kakashi and Obito’s spectacle from the other side of her sofa.

 

“Rival!” Guy cried at Kakashi.  “If you want a challenge, this is no place-“

 

“I’m so sorry, Anko,” Rin said hurriedly, rushing around the couch to pry Kakashi’s wrist from Guy’s hand and fist her other hand into Obito’s shirt.  “You boys. Come with me.  _ Now _ .  Sorry, everybody!  Bye!”

 

The apartment door slammed behind them.  Rin dragged Kakashi and Obito through the hall, having no intention of giving either one of them a chance to object to her demands.  Her face flushed with heat as she felt both pairs of eyes on her and the last words she’d spoken repeated in her mind.  _ You boys. Come with me. Now.  Cum with me. Boys cum now. Together.  With me. _

 

“Rin,” Kakashi said with an edge of irritation to his voice, his fingers lacing around her arm.

 

“Earth to Rin,” Obito said, waving his palm in Rin’s face.

 

Rin curled her hands to her chest, gasping.  “Oh!” Then she remembered their display in the apartment, having to leave Anko’s party apologizing for them, and  _ saw _ as they glared at each other past her as if she wouldn’t notice.  “I’m trying to do something nice here and you two have to start a fight in the middle of Anko’s party?  Good luck being invited there again.”

 

“Anko won’t throw a party without me,” Kakashi said matter-of-factly.

 

“You mean  _ us _ ,” Obito said through clenched teeth before grabbing Rin’s hand in a form of solidarity.  “Right, Rin?”

 

Kakashi shrugged.  “Sure. Rin,” he said as his exposed gray eye narrowed at her.  “If you’re up to what I think you’re-“

 

“What’s so bad about it?” Rin snapped, knowing by Kakashi’s tone he intended to refuse before she’d even asked.  “Obito is one of us. I love him.”

 

“Rin.”

 

“ _ You _ love him,” she argued with Kakashi.

 

“I do no-“

 

“And  _ you _ love Kakashi,” Rin said, smiling at Obito and squeezing his hand when he started looking a little too smug.  “And since I love you  _ both _ ,” Rin said, grabbing Kakashi’s hand and bringing her hands together so all of them were touching, “I want to  _ love _ you both tonight.  What do you think?”

 

They were beneath a streetlight in the dark street of the Hidden Leaf now, just outside Anko’s apartment building.  They’d made their way down the stairs and away from the apartment entrance while Rin had been getting swept up in sexual fantasies about being with both the boys she loved - with both boys loving  _ each other _ as she knew they wanted to but would never admit without a little push.  

 

Kakashi and Obito both looked so handsome in this light.  Kakashi’s silver hair shimmered like moonlight, his face mysterious beneath his mask, even when Rin already knew the handsome features hidden beneath it. Dark shadows cast in relief from the streetlight highlighted Obito’s high cheekbones and scarred planes of his face in a way that drew Rin’s eye to the ruby sheen of his lips still moist and swollen from their kiss.  

 

Obito’s brows knitted together, his gears clearly turning as he worked Rin’s suggestion through his head.  Kakashi met Rin’s gaze beneath a hooded lid, his expression unreadable behind his mask. Judging by his body language of tugging his hand held tight in Rin’s grip where Obito’s still was, and his eye slightly widening and momentarily darting to Obito before returning to meet Rin’s gaze, Rin suspected he knew exactly what she’d asked of him.  He was just waiting for Obito to figure it out before he’d offer his response.

 

“So...you  _ don’t _ want to leave Kakashi?” Obito asked.

 

Kakashi heaved a sigh.  Or a scoff. Rin couldn’t discern between the two sometimes with him.  But his shoulders sagged and his jaw moved as he opened his mouth to say something he was probably better off  _ not _ saying, lest Rin wanted her plans for tonight completely ruined.  

 

She squeezed Kakashi’s hand in a silent plea and turned to Obito, pressing her body flush against his to make her point clear.  “No, Obito. I don’t want either of us to leave Kakashi tonight.”

 

As she kissed him chastely, Obito raised a brow, looking past Rin’s shoulder to where Kakashi was likely making a face Rin didn’t want to see.  “You want him to watch?”

 

“If anyone’s going to be the one doing the watching,” Kakashi grumbled, “it’ll be  _ you _ .  Rin.  This is stupid.”

 

Rin turned her full attention on Kakashi, pressing her back to Obito and seizing both Kakashi’s hands in hers as she met his eye.  “Please, Kakashi. Will you do this for me?” She searched his gaze, which had softened, but gave away nothing. “For Obito?”

 

Kakashi drew a deep breath and turned his eye on Obito.  He seemed to be searching for something, something Rin hoped and suspected he already saw in Obito, or she never would’ve seen the looks that lead her to making this suggestion.  Kakashi let his deep breath out in a sigh, his shoulders sagging as his head bowed, his beautiful silver hair flopping forward. Rin beamed. She knew this was the closest thing to  _ yes _ she would pull from him.  He totally wanted it.

 

She grinned over her shoulder, turning her smile on Obito.  “Obito?”

 

Obito’s eye was locked on Kakashi, his jaw hanging open.  He snapped his gaze to Rin. “Huh?”

 

Her smile softened as she absorbed his eye, so vulnerable in the way he looked at her, and yet so full of desire.  They couldn’t hurt him. They  _ wouldn’t _ hurt him.  Rin would make sure of it.  Obito had to be prepared, though.  He had no idea what he was in for - what Rin would do to him, what  _ Kakashi _ could do to him.  A shiver crawled up Rin’s spine and moisture pooled between her legs.

 

“Obito,” she said, her voice softening as her smile widened and she pulled one of her hands from Kakashi’s to wrap it around Obito’s waist, “come home with us.”

 

Obito blinked at Rin, his face too adorable and clueless.  Rin giggled, her cheeks flushing with heat. Kakashi pulled her into him then, drawing himself closer to Obito than Rin had seen the two of them in months without kunai involved.  Kakashi’s mask rubbed against Rin’s cheek, warm and soft as she felt the pressure of his lips pursing to kiss her unguarded skin.

 

When Rin looked up at him, Kakashi turned his soft gaze to Obito.  “She wants you to come to  _ bed _ with us, idiot.”

 

“Oh,” Obito breathed, his eyes fluttering as realization washed over him.  “Oh, I see.” He smiled at Kakashi before pressing silky lips to Rin’s temple, making her skin tingle.  “I can do that.”

 

* * *

 

Rin couldn’t decide whose ass she liked better.  She’d fallen into bed with Kakashi enough of times now that she’d expect to grow used to its perfect shape and the grooves of muscle as he moved, but every ripple and dimple  _ did things _ to her insides as she watched him crawl up on the bed.  Obito’s was just as taut and firm, albeit slightly thicker and more tan on the side that  _ hadn’t _ been crushed beneath that boulder, paler than Kakashi’s on the other cheek.  Rin had only caught a glimpse when Obito turned to discard his pants in the pile with the rest of it, but she quelled her curiosity, knowing she’d have plenty of opportunity to see more.  She was enjoying her opportunity now to taste him fully as his lips caressed hers and his tongue invaded her mouth, his erection pressing against her bare hip. Obito was more eager and aggressive right off the bat than Kakashi had ever been.

 

“Rules,” Kakashi said.

 

Rin side-eyed Kakashi to see him laid on his back, sprawled across the sheets in a pose that seemed to flatter every part of his body, his lips pursed and his Sharingan only covered by the fringe of hair falling over his eyes.

 

Rin’s lips explored Obito’s face, journeying down to the juncture between his neck and shoulders until she elicited a beautiful whine from him and his warm arms wrapped around her.  While she  _ felt _ Obito, she  _ watched _ Kakashi.  Her eyes trailed the ridges of flexed muscle on his chest all the way down to the cock rising to attention.  When she returned her gaze toward Kakashi’s face, the admiration she felt dwindled. His lips were set in a scowl.  His chin was perched on his fist, his eyes locked on Obito. Rin followed his gaze to the man standing flush against her naked body, returning her lips to meet his, which sought hers the instant she turned her head.

 

“No,” Obito said into her lips, breathing heavily, “I won’t follow your rules.  I make the rules.”

 

“The hell you do.”

 

“ _ I _ make the rules,” Rin said, ending the argument abruptly, feeling fury quell the flames of desire as these two idiots tainted a good thing with making her referee them in  _ this _ situation.  She pressed a stiff finger beneath Obito’s chin, forcing him to meet her stern gaze.  “Understand?”

 

Obito nodded fervently against her skin, his forehead pressing to hers and breath warming her chin as his hands slid to cup her breasts.

 

“Kakashi?” Rin asked, noting his lack of acknowledgment.

 

A sigh drifted from the bed.  “Fine. Come here.”

 

Rin moaned at the feel of Obito’s strong white hand squeezing her breast, the sensation nearly lifting her on her toes.  His other hand was traveling past her navel, downward, and she seized it, leading him by the wrist to join Kakashi on the bed.  Giving Obito a coy smile, she shifted her weight onto the bed and withdrew her hands from Obito’s grasp. She crawled on hands and knees to Kakashi, who met her with a patient, sexy smile that set her heart beating out of her chest.  She straddled his waist, kissed him, ignored the hard cock prodding at her backside.

 

“So,” Kakashi said, nipping at her lip and rubbing his hands down her arms, “if you’re making the rules, how are we doing this?”

 

“I’m not touching  _ him _ ,” Obito said.

 

Kakashi shifted to glare past Rin’s shoulder.  “Who would want you to?”

 

Rin pressed her finger to Kakashi’s lips, shushing him, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at both of them.  “Leave it up to me. I promise you won’t be disappointed. Maybe, if you two  _ loosen up _ , you’ll even be surprised at just how amazing this can be when you open your mind.”

 

She pressed her lips together, deciding how to proceed.  She didn’t know the extent of Obito’s sexual experience, but she did know Kakashi’s.  He was the safe place to start, and seeing as how he’d generously agreed to share his girlfriend thinking there was nothing more in this for him, he deserved her attention first.  Yet if she started with him, Obito might feel left out, like he was solely witnessing the way the two of them were when they were alone together. Pressing her finger into her chin, Rin slid back over Kakashi, traveling down his legs until she was at Obito’s side again.  Kakashi would understand. Especially when he got his reward.

 

“Lay back,” she told Obito.

 

She bit her lip as she watched Obito stretch back, his chest heaving as his eye fixed intently on her, his Adam’s apple bobbing while his hard cock flopped against his chiseled abs.  When she placed her hands on his thighs, he gasped, the air entering his lungs in an audible ripple. Rin shushed him and met his gaze, telling him without words that she would take care of him.

 

As she gathered her hair back with one hand, she supported herself with the one left on his thigh and lowered her lips onto his cock.  Just a kiss at first, and even that made Obito whimper, while Kakashi grunted from beside them, watching. Rin’s lips pulled into a smile as she pressed them to the soft pink tip of Obito’s cock, which eagerly pressed forward to deepen the contact.  Rin complied with the unspoken demand, lowering until her lips fully encompasses Obito’s shaft, not stopping until it hit the back of her throat. His skin was so hot in her mouth. His body temperature seemed so much warmer than theirs. She knew that would make him feel exquisite inside her.  Kakashi wouldn’t be disappointed either, if she’d ever be able to push them that far. She sucked and rolled her tongue around Obito’s cock as she pulled back to the tip, then engulfed him fully in her mouth again, enjoying the breathy sounds it provoked from Obito. 

 

“Oh, god, Rin,” Obito growled, thrusting into her mouth.  “Rin!”

 

A low, appraising hum sounded behind Rin.  She shifted her gaze to Kakashi only to find his position vacated.  When a hand fell, warm and heavy, on her backside, she groaned around Obito’s cock.

 

“Kakashi,” she said.  “I was getting to you later.”

 

“Well,” he drawled as he squeezed her ass and another set of fingers slid up her dripping slit before resting with a delicate pressure on her clitoris, “I noticed you smelled so aroused and no one was tending to your needs, so I’m volunteering my services.”

 

Rin cut off the moan that wanted to emerge by placing her lips around Obito’s cock again and dragging her lips painfully slowly down its length.

 

Obito hissed and arched, threading fingers into Rin’s hair.  “That’s a line from that s-stupid romance novel you’ve been reading!”

 

“Oh?” Kakashi sounded intrigued as his fingers stilled their course of pressing inside her.  “You’ve read it?”

 

Obito scoffed, but his scoff was cut off in a gasp for air when Rin cupped his balls in her hand and sucked fast and hard all the way back to the tip of his cock.  Rin pressed her hips back to Kakashi, moaning and closing her eyes at the sensation of his fingers fully sheathing inside her. Kakashi took his cue, working his expert fingers around her slit, over her clit, and back inside her again, making Rin rock her hips as she bobbed up and down on Obito’s cock.  When Kakashi’s fingers withdrew, his weight shifting behind her, Rin didn’t waste a second being disappointed. She knew what was coming next would be so much better. When she felt something thicker pressing against her entrance, she inhaled deeply, her mouth falling open and spit dripping down Obito’s throbbing cock.  She cried out when Kakashi thrust into her, filling her and stretching her completely. Obito responded to her cry by thrusting into her mouth, his cock hitting the back of her throat.

 

“Oh,” he cried as his thrusts became more erratic, “Rin, I’m going to-“

 

He cut off with a choke as hot liquid filled her mouth and Obito’s cock pulsed between her lips. While Rin drank down Obito’s cum, Kakashi’s hand cupped her breast, his thumb encircling her erect nipple.  He pistoned into her, angling his hips so he hit that delicious spot inside of her, giving her a thrill of heightening sensation with every thrust. As Kakashi’s weight curled around her back, his thrusts becoming more fluid, Rin moaned and gyrated against him.  Obito panted beneath her, his hand still in her hair, stroking as if expressing appreciation.

 

Rin cried, seized by an orgasmic wave that seemed to sneak up on her.  She writhed as Kakashi thrusted more vigorously, while Obito  _ oohed _ at watching and hearing her.  She trembled and panted as every part of her body relaxed from the tension that had wound itself through her.  Kakashi’s thrusts became more desperate and his hand clutched at her breast more tightly with his other arm wrapped around Rin’s waist, his hair tickling her shoulder before he, too, cried out.  His lips met Rin’s shoulder in wet, lazy kisses as his thrusts slowed and Rin’s womb pulsed with the force of his orgasm.

 

Rin turned to meet Kakashi’s lips, seizing his chin in her fingers to guide him to her, and thanked him with sloppy kisses of her own.  He grunted and flinched when their tongues met, but pressed his lips to hers with greater fervor as Rin belatedly registered the taste of Obito still thick on her tongue.  She smiled into Kakashi’s relentless kiss as his flaccid length slid out of her. If he didn’t mind the taste of Obito, she was on the right track. Her boys, she loved them both so much.  She just knew they loved each other. They only needed to get over themselves to admit it.

 

Rin pulled back from their kiss just briefly to whisper to Kakashi, “You should kiss Obito.”

 

Kakashi laughed huskily into her lips before his tongue worked its way through her mouth again.

 

“I’m serious,” she said, nipping at his lip.  

 

“What are you two whispering about?” Obito said.

 

Rin looked to Obito to see him lethargic and sated, languishing on the bed with heavy lids as he looked at her.  There was not an ounce of venom or suspicion to his tone, only curiosity.

 

Rin smiled.  “I told Kakashi he should kiss you.”

 

Obito laughed loudly, but then his smile faltered as he furrowed his brows at Kakashi.  “You want to?”

 

“No!”

 

“Kakashi,” Rin scolded, pinching his nipple for emphasis.

 

With a roll of his eyes, Kakashi rolled off of Rin, landing flat on his back on the mounds of sheets and blankets Rin’s mess of a bed had become.

 

“Good,” Obito said with a huff.  “Because I don’t want your lips anywhere near me.  There’s probably a reason you keep those lips hidden behind a mask.”

 

“Kakashi’s a  _ great _ kisser, Obito,” Rin said slyly, sliding off the bed.  “You’re missing out. Okay. I’m heading to the bathroom to clean myself up.  You two get some rest. When I come back, we can go another round.”

 

“Yes!” Obito said, probably full of enthusiasm because he realized  _ next _ time, he’d be getting more than Rin’s mouth.  

 

Kakashi hummed and turned to his side, resting his head on the pillow for a post-coital nap.  The small smiling playing at his lips didn’t escape Rin’s gaze before he pulled the sheets up and over his nose, closing his expression off from her view.  Rin laughed to herself as she toed her way to the bathroom, careful not to disturb the boys languoring in their euphoria.

 

* * *

 

Rin returned to the bed after a long shower to find the most fantastic sight she could’ve imagined.  She had  _ hoped _ something like this would happen in her absence, and it had.  She bit her lip to suppress the squeal crawling from her throat at the thrill of finding Kakashi and Obito locking lips on her bed.  It couldn’t have been better. Okay, maybe the  _ kiss _ could’ve been better - literally nothing of the men touched but their lips, their eyes were clenched shut, and there wasn’t a whole lot of movement going on with those stiff lips.  But the fact that they had decided to do it with no further coaxing from Rin was reward enough for her. 

 

With bated breath, she watched their lips part as Obito leaned away, the first of them to pry his eye open.  She imagined how it might’ve started, how Obito likely initiated and how Kakashi pressed their lips together when Obito couldn’t quite bring himself to close the gap.  She felt like hopping, if only it wouldn’t draw attention to her presence by the bathroom door. She wanted Kakashi and Obito to offer each other their honest reaction, without any influence regarding what Rin would think.  Obito stared at Kakashi, his eye wide and his cheeks flushed in the way they got when he was very embarrassed, and as Rin learned just recently, when he was turned on.

 

Kakashi met Obito’s gaze with half-lidded eyes.  “Awful.”

 

Rin dropped her head against the doorframe, letting it thump, while Obito screamed his frustration.  

 

“How  _ dare _ you say that!” Obito hollered, his body moving animatedly on the bed as he thrashed and pointed a finger at Kakashi.  “I’ll have Rin come in here and  _ prove _ I’m a good kisser.  Rin!”

 

“What are you so upset about?” Kakashi grumbled, propping himself on one elbow, not acknowledging Rin’s presence, even as Obito’s eye lit on her moving into the room.  “Don’t tell me you  _ wanted _ me to like it.  You’re the one who wanted to do this to prove to Rin what a bad idea it was, remember?”

 

Obito’s eye widened as he raised his pointed finger in the air.  “And it was! See, Rin?” He looked to her, nodding fervently. “Stupid Kakashi wouldn’t know a good thing if it hit him in the face.”

 

Rin giggled as she walked toward the bed, imagining Obito going to the extent of literally smacking Kakashi with his lips to prove what a great kisser he was.  She wore a silk robe tied at the waist, concealing all her curves and skin beneath the purple satin, and she figured this was a better time than any to play up its sex appeal.  She wanted to turn their minds back to sex before they drifted too far apart and her opportunity would be lost.

 

“I don’t know, Obito,” she cooed, swinging the loose ties of her robe playfully, causing them to loosen and expose more of her chest, “Kakashi enjoys kissing  _ me _ .  Don’t you, Kakashi?”

 

She approached him, cupping her fingers around Kakashi’s silver-stubbled cheek, sliding the sheets out of the way to bare his chest to her.  He met her gaze with that one red eye and one gray eye, exhibiting so much tenderness in his gaze, of which half this village wouldn’t believe Kakashi Hatake capable.  He kissed her, and she felt the compassion and tenderness in his kiss even more than she saw it in his eyes. Obito  _ had _ to feel this.  Maybe, at least, if he witnessed the way Rin leaned into Kakashi’s caress, he would see for himself how appealing his other teammate could be.  She broke the kiss with a breathy sigh, turning her eyes to Obito. Her jaw dropped.

 

“You can’t be serious,” Kakashi said.

 

Obito was looking not at them, but staring in the mirror across the room, puckering his lips as if in practice.  Rin laughed and shook her head, but judging by the tension she felt when she grabbed Kakashi by the shoulders, he didn’t find it so funny.

 

“Obito,” Rin snickered, pressing a hand to her lips as Obito’s gaze shot to her looking stunned, “still with us?”

 

“Y-Yeah!” Obito said.

 

As he lunged toward them with some newfound vigor, Rin recoiled from his approach and nearly stumbled off the bed, or would have, had Kakashi not caught her.  She was sure Obito was coming in to kiss her, to prove he could do it better than Kakashi now, and in that brief freefall before Kakashi steadied her, doubt coursed through Rin’s mind for the first time since this started.  She opened her mouth to object, pressed her hands in front of her to push Obito away, and let her eyes go wide as Obito breezed past her and smashed his lips against Kakashi’s.

 

“I’ll  _ prove _ to you I’m good,” Obito said as he plucked his lips from Kakashi’s and seized them again, wrapping his fingers around the back of Kakashi’s head.  “You’ll see.”

 

Rin realized she was gaping when her mouth went dry and she was forced to gulp down the air she’d been forgetting to breathe.  Obito wasn’t just  _ kissing _ Kakashi.  He was attacking his lips, sucking on them, nibbling at them.  Rin caught peeks of wet tongue sliding between the parted sets of lips.  Kakashi’s eyes were wide, his body stiff. His cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red.  Obito had complete control. Rin licked her lips as she watched Obito’s eye close and realized he was  _ enjoying _ what he was doing, no longer out to just prove something.  She watched Kakashi’s chest heave sporadically, his eyes still wide, but if he’d  _ really _ wanted to pull away, he would’ve managed it by now.  

 

Obito broke the kiss after what seemed like ages, chuckling with self-satisfaction.  “How was that?”

 

Kakashi’s eyes fluttered.  “O-Obito…”

 

Rin squealed and surged forward, no longer able to contain herself.  She wrapped her arms around Obito’s shoulders. “That was  _ amazing _ .  Obito, you don’t know how hot it is watching the two of you together.”

 

“Really?”

 

Rin nuzzled her head into Obito’s shoulder, grinding her pelvis against Obito’s lap covered by sheets and the satin of her robe.  She practically purred as Obito’s hand caressed her side and came back up to softly fondle her breast. She let out a breathy sigh as Obito slid aside the satin robe to expose her left breast to the cool ambient air.  He lowered his head, tickling her chin with his spikes of hair before moisture and warmth enveloped her nipple and Rin was arching into his mouth, throwing her head back.

 

“Yes, really,” she assured him as he sucked and lavished her nipple with his slick tongue.

 

“Can you show me  _ how _ hot?”

 

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed, reaching for his face with both hands and pulling him up to meet his gaze.

 

His eye smoldered with desire unhindered by the social etiquette that had held him back for so long.  He no longer had that boyish admiration with which he used to look at her, not now. Now, he looked dangerous and aggressive and Rin never would’ve thought the silly boy she’d played with as a child could’ve grown up to be so damn sexy.

 

“Obito,” she breathed, rubbing against him.

 

“I want you, Rin,” he said, lapping at her neck and the shell of her ear.  “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

 

“Then take me.”

 

As Obito threw her down on the cool pillow, Rin vaguely registered Kakashi’s presence by her side.  He sat upright, his pale body completely naked to Rin’s eye as Obito threw his shadow and his weight on top of her, parting her robe and her thighs with a trembling hand.  He kissed her lips and thrust into her in one swift motion, sinking completely. Rin tensed and relaxed and clutched her arms around him, meeting Kakashi’s dazed eyes. For a moment she worried as Obito thrust again and she rocked against the headboard, moaning at the feel of him filling her completely, that maybe Kakashi was not as okay with this as he’d led on.  But then his hand was on Obito’s cheek, his thumb pressing Obito’s bottom lip as he concentrated on Obito’s enraptured expression making the scars on his face look like soft ripples of beauty. Rin couldn’t blame Kakashi, but as Obito grabbed her ass and pistoned so deep into her that she couldn’t move, she couldn’t fixate on Obito’s face like Kakashi could.

 

“Rin,” Kakashi whispered, moving his hand from Obito’s head to Rin’s wet hair clinging to her cheek and tucking it behind her ear, “you look so good under him.”

 

She turned her cheek into the pillow, looked up into Kakashi’s eyes, tilted her hips to meet Obito’s next thrust.  “Come closer, Kakashi.”

 

He raised a brow but inched over without argument.  Rin removed her hand from Obito’s back to reach for Kakashi’s hard cock now only inches from her face.  He gasped and Obito moaned as Rin wiggled over to put Kakashi in her mouth. Warm, soft skin met her lips as Kakashi hissed and Obito picked up his pace with his thrusting.  She exhaled staggered breaths around Kakashi’s cock, sucking between gulps of air, feeling an orgasm building deep in her core. The feel of her wet lips sliding against Kakashi’s cock, the sight of Kakashi’s eyes half-lidded and focused on her, the grinding satisfaction of Obito’s cock pounding against her cervix while his sweat-soaked and muscular body molded around her was all too much to bear.  She cried out, her orgasm erupting in a violent spasm that seemed to release the orgasm Obito had been holding back since first penetrating her. Obito pulsed inside Rin, riding out his orgasm with staggered, slowing thrusts. As he rolled off of her and fell to the opposite side of where Kakashi sat with his dick still hard and aching to cum in Rin’s mouth, Rin reluctantly peeled her lips free of Kakashi.  She pressed her head back into the depth of her pillow and stared up at the shadows on the ceiling. Obito sighed, sounding euphoric and trailing his fingers over Rin’s belly, making her giggle and swat his hand away. She couldn’t drown in euphoria just yet, though. She was filthy. And she’d left Kakashi unfinished.

 

She turned and kissed Obito’s lips, enjoying the flutter of breath as he laughed, surprised by her touch.  Then she turned to Kakashi, grabbing his hand as she kissed his lips. 

 

“Come in the shower with me,” she said, smiling.  “I’ll finish you off.”

 

His lip quirked on one side, pulling into a handsome smile.  “Is that so?”

 

“Oh, yes,” Rin said, more loudly than necessary as she glanced over her shoulder and lead Kakashi to the shower.  “I wouldn’t miss an opportunity to suck your cock. I never get tired of it.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

Following the creak of the faucet, water rushed noisily through the bathroom.  Steam warmed the room as Rin shed her open robe to the floor. Rin must’ve kept glancing toward the bedroom, because as Kakashi leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms, he looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

 

“Is Obito joining us?”

 

Rin shrugged back and pointed her toe through the opening of the glass shower door.  “If he wants to.”

 

Kakashi was at Rin’s back, his body molding to her backside in mid-step.  Rin squealed and laughed, falling into his arms as he settled his chin in the crook of her neck.  Kakashi kissed her beneath the ear, humming so loudly and deeply with the proximity that Rin shivered even with the heat of the water rushing over her foot.

 

“How did I get so lucky?” he said as his arms encircled her.  “Sometimes, when I’m with you, it’s just like Master Jiraiya’s novel.  It’s like I’m in a dream.”

 

Rin frowned and reached back to tug her fingers through Kakashi’s silky hair.  “Don’t mention Master Jiraiya when we’re about to do  _ anything _ sexual.”

 

He laughed.  “Noted.”

 

She tugged his hand and stepped over the threshold past the shower door.  “Come on, Copy Ninja. Someone still needs to cum.”

 

Kakashi hummed and stepped in along with her as Rin was doused in steaming water, her hair cascading over her face until she cupped her hands over her face and pressed it back.  Kakashi laughed before water sprayed everywhere, making Rin scrunch her eyes and shriek. Kakashi’s hair was a half-wet, matted disaster, pointed every which way, but when he smiled at her, the red of his Sharingan peeking out from between a few of the stray silver locks, she could think of nothing else but how sexy he looked.

 

“You’re letting those ninken of yours rub off on you too much.”

 

Rin’s head snapped to Obito’s chiding voice outside the shower.  He stood in the doorway, bracing an elbow against the frame, one hand on his hip and his head held high as if he was all ready to take his seat as the Hokage.  Rin laughed. She heard Kakashi scoff, but inside, she knew he was laughing, too.

 

Rin shot Obito a wink before turning to Kakashi and pressing both her hands on his chiseled chest.  “Now, where were we?”

 

“Don’t tell me you forgot,” Kakashi teased, narrowing his eyes in a mocking glare that was cut short as Rin fell to her knees.

 

She licked his length before he could say another word, tasting his musk and his unique flavor at the tip of his head mixed with the water running over his skin.  She hummed as she stroked upward with her tongue, then back down before encasing the tip within her pursed lips. Kakashi moaned and tilted his head back while Rin saw through the fogged glass door the shadow of Obito approaching.  She side-eyed him as she swirled her tongue around Kakashi’s cock and made a show of how much she enjoyed this. When she heard the wet patter of footsteps entering the shower behind her, Rin smiled around Kakashi’s cock and sucked him harder.  He had his back pressed against the tiles now, his eyes closed and his body relaxed with his arms hanging to his sides. Rin felt Obito’s hands fall on her shoulders, heard him breathing heavy behind her. He was watching Kakashi. She didn’t dare stop and spoil the moment, but she wanted to urge him to participate.  Before Rin could decide on her next move, Obito was tugging her away from Kakashi. Her lips left Kakashi’s cock with a pop before Obito fell to his knees beside her, meeting her gaze with a wink. 

 

Then Obito surprised her in a way that trumped all the night’s earlier surprises.  He opened his mouth and slid his lips over the tip of Kakashi’s cock. Kakashi’s brows knitted together before he flinched and opened his eyes.

 

His eyes went wide as he looked to Rin’s face and then down on Obito slurping at his cock.  “O-Obito?”

 

Obito’s cheeks flushed a lovely shade of bright red, but he closed his eye and continued on with his task, avoiding Kakashi’s gaze.  His lip twitched and his brow furrowed and his eyebrows rose as he experimentally played his tongue and lips up and down the length of Kakashi’s shaft.  He looked like he was enjoying himself, considering that he was taking this task more seriously than he took much of anything in life. 

 

Rin looked up at Kakashi, needing to see his reaction to this.  His face, at first, was as unreadable as when he wore the mask. His eyes were fixed on the top of Obito’s head bobbing up and down, his shoulders were tense, and his lips were drawn into a hard line.  But then with one exquisite pull from Obito, a suck that Rin could  _ hear _ , Kakashi thrusted his hips forward and seemed to expell all the air from his lungs.  His hand fell to Obito’s hair. His fingers curled into the wet, cropped locks.

 

Kakashi let out a sigh, heavy and deep.  “O...bito.”

 

There was reverie in his voice.  His fingers wound in Obito’s hair, flexing and pulling, urging him to continue.  Rin licked her lips and settled back on her heels, feeling the warm stream of water cascade down her body as she watched Kakashi’s muscles tense, his lean body pale like the white shower tiles in contrast with Obito’s dark hair, the only hint of color the red swirl of Kakashi’s shoulder tattoo and the occasional flicker of his Sharingan opening when a particular sensation seized him enough to gasp and draw his eyes open.  Obito was pretty good for a first timer. He almost made Rin question whether this was really the first time these two were doing this.

 

“S-stop, Obito,” Kakashi hissed, pulling on Obito’s hair and fisting his cock when it slipped free of Obito’s mouth, “I’m gonna-“

 

He slid his hand down his cock and a stream of white shot out at Obito, coating his face in rivulets as Kakashi cried out and tugged on himself a few more times.  Obito’s eyes scrunched shut, his mouth half-agape as he flinched at every pulse of liquid hitting his skin. When Kakashi hunched forward and braced himself on the shower wall, spent and satisfied, Obito worked his jaw and then spit at Kakashi’s feet.

 

“Disgusting!” Obito cried, clawing at his face with both hands, flinging water all over the shower.  “You don’t just jizz all over my face like that!”

 

Kakashi slouched, dropping his chin to his chest.  “You really know how to ruin a moment.”

 

“I’d like to see  _ you _ try it.  It’s gross!  Rin,” Obito cried, turning his grimace on her, “how do you  _ do _ this?”

 

Rin shook her head and wiped at Obito’s face, smiling but trying not to laugh.  “It’s  _ not _ gross.  Besides, you’re  _ in _ the shower, Obito.  Just turn around and wash it off.”

 

Kakashi scoffed and stepped over Obito while Obito scrambled to cup his hands beneath the stream of water.

 

“Kakashi!” Rin said sharply, stopping him mid-stride.  “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

He raised a brow at her, indicating Obito with a lift of his chin.  “I think we’re done here.”

 

Rin’s frown deepened as she watched Kakashi step out of the shower, dripping with water as well as disdain.  Obito had to make it up to Kakashi if they’d ever have a chance to be real with each other again. She slapped Obito’s shoulder, annoyed when he just continued scrubbing at his face and seemed ignorant of Kakashi’s attitude.

 

“Obito!” she hissed.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you really going to let him walk away now?  You’ve come this far.” She seized his hands, clasping them tightly in hers.  “Don’t you want to  _ be _ with us?”

 

Obito’s gaze softened as water fell in beads down the grooves of his face.  “Of course I want to be with you. I’ve always wanted to be with you.”

 

“And you forget,” Rin said, narrowing her eyes and squeezing Obito’s hands, “I’ve always been  _ watching _ you.  I know what I see.  You and Kakashi both have it.”

 

Obito blinked, a hesitant smile creasing his face.  “Kakashi?”

 

Rin nodded.  “ _ Bad _ .  What do you say?  Can we try again?”

 

“To get the stubborn ass to see things our way?” Obito said with a smirk and roll of his eye.  “Sure, why not?”

 

“I hear you two talking without me in there,” Kakashi called from the other room as Rin stepped out of the shower.

 

Obito threw a towel around Rin’s shoulders.  “I’ll be doing a lot  _ more _ without you with your girlfriend if you’re planning on leaving us.”

 

As Rin made her way out of the bathroom with Obito on her heels, she was startled to be met by a figure just outside the doorway.  She gasped as she bumped into Kakashi’s bare chest and looked up into his narrowed eyes.

 

Kakashi shot his glare to Obito.  “Who said I was leaving?”

 

Obito laughed, sounding awkward and intimidated.  That was all wrong. Rin stomped her heel on his foot and shot him a reminder look.  He grunted and wobbled, but seemed to catch her drift when he looked Kakashi square in the eyes.

 

“Rin makes the rules,” Obito said firmly.  “And Rin says she wants us to try again.”

 

Kakashi’s eyes became more heavy-lidded, if possible.  “So...you want me to cum down your throat this time?”

 

“Boys!” Rin exclaimed, throwing her hands up between them before Obito could start raging.  “Bed. Now.”

 

Obito quirked a brow at Kakashi as if challenging him.  “Yes, Rin-Sensei.”

 

Rin shoved Obito and laughed.  “Shut up.”

 

She slid onto the bed and turned, surprised to see Kakashi lunging at Obito, his arms pinned on either side of the bed around him as he brought his face in close and locked eyes with him.  Rin worried she might have another fight on her hands until Kakashi tilted his head, murmured something huskily in Obito’s ear, and Obito raised his brows and laid back on the bed. Rin recognized that mannerism of Kakashi’s.  He’d approach her like that before feeding her a line from that romance novel of his, which he somehow always managed to make sexy and not cheesy. Rin wouldn’t expect Obito to receive it that way, but judging by the way he acquiesced, looking so subdued as he watched Kakashi crawl over him, she had to think it worked.  She had no idea what Kakashi planned to do. She didn’t know whether to watch this play out or jump between them.

 

Kakashi turned his head to her, his eyes crinkling as he smiled.  “You want us to try again, right?” He turned his gaze to Obito, his eyes darkening.  “Then I’ll show you how it’s done.”

 

As Kakashi’s lips descending on Obito’s pale white hip, Rin recalled Obito’s challenge in the shower.  It always had to be a challenge with those two. Kakashi never backed down from one, either. But as he licked across Obito’s hip to the juncture where his hardening cock jutted out from his body and Obito drew a sharp breath, Rin couldn’t complain.  This was the kind of competition she could support.

 

“Ka-Kakashi,” Obito said, straining his neck to watch Kakashi, “are you...are you going to…?” 

 

“Prove I can do this better than you?” Kakashi said, kissing the tip of Obito’s cock.  “Yes, I am.”

 

He swallowed Obito’s cock in one long gulp, slurping it all the way down.  Rin watched as Obito’s toes curled at the end of the mattress and his eye shot wide open.  Kakashi’s eyes were lowered, focused on his work as he bobbed up and down, sliding Obito’s cock all the way to the back of his throat.  Rin felt compelled and before she knew what she was doing, she was joining her tongue into the action. She licked up Obito’s wet and silky shaft and met Kakashi’s lips, sliding her tongue over his upper lip stretched around Obito’s cock.  Their eyes met. Kakashi looked incredibly sexy with his mouth wrapped around Obito’s cock.

 

Obito loosed a breathy sigh and raised his hips off the bed, lifting them altogether.  “If you two keep this up, I’m not going to last very long.”

 

“Mm, Kakashi,” Rin hummed, fluttering her eyes at him, “make Obito cum for me.”

 

Kakashi nodded and hummed around Obito’s cock, drawing a moan from the other man who writhed on the bed.

 

“Rin,” Obito said, “come sit on my face.  You need some oral attention, too.”

 

Rin’s eyes widened at Obito’s crude suggestion (she still wasn’t used to hearing  _ him _ talk this way, but she liked it), and then she straddled his chest and wiggled her way up to his chin.

 

She met his gaze.  “You sure?”

 

He seized her ass cheeks and hauled her over his face.  “Get over here!”

 

Rin opened her mouth to object, but when a slick tongue slid across her clit, all that came out was an incoherent moan.  Obito murmured into her folds, his tongue vibrating every time he reacted to Kakashi’s ministrations. Rin held the bedsheets in her hands on either side of Obito’s head, and then when she thought she might fall over from her knees going weak, her legs trembling at the sensations compounding one on top of the other again and again, she seized the headboard and held it for support.  Obito groaned and tensed and Rin looked down at him, concerned, until she watched a dazed look fall over his eye looking distantly at the ceiling and felt his lips fall loose from her. He trembled and shook and grunted when he finally convulsed beneath her. She heard a grunt from Kakashi and felt Obito squeezing and caressing her backside before his tongue pressed into her again and her pleasure resumed.

 

“Hey, Obito,” Kakashi coughed, “some warning next time.”

 

Obito gasped.  “You didn’t stop, Kakashi.  Ohh!” He hissed and shook his head side to side.  “Oh my god I came in your mouth.”

 

Kakashi slid up to Rin’s side, smiling at her and licking at his lips.  “You want a taste?”

 

“Where-” Rin said, smiling slyly, trying not to mewl as Obito’s tongue dipped inside her.  “Did you - did you swallow it?”

 

Kakashi kissed her, intertwining his tongue with hers and sharing all the salty taste of Obito, which told her enough.  When Kakashi wrapped an arm around her and fondled her breast, Rin writhed into his touch. Between Kakashi’s expert kisses and Obito’s tongue lathing every sensitive part of her, she couldn’t contain herself much longer.  She gasped and reached for Kakashi’s cock, finding it incredibly hard and heavy in her grasp. He’d been turned on by going down on Obito. The knowledge made her hotter than all the physical sensations combined. She cried and clenched around Obito’s head, steadying herself against Kakashi as tremors racked her body and pleasure shot up her spine.

 

“Obito!” she cried, because he was the one working his tongue inside her, and he was the one who’d made Kakashi so hot and bothered.

 

It was beautiful.  Rin slid down and collapsed on Obito’s chest and fell to sleep in his arms, with Kakashi wrapped around them.  The only thing that could make this night better would be for those two to go all the way and admit their feelings.  She could settle for this though. With a giant yawn, she rested her head and let sleep take her.

 

“I love you, Rin,” hung somewhere in her consciousness before she faded into darkness.

 

* * *

 

When she woke, Kakashi and Obito were kissing again.  Their kisses were slow, tentative, exploratory. It was as if they were taking the time to absorb everything that had happened between them, recreating what had been rushed and frenzied earlier.  It was surprisingly innocent and sweet, the way they kissed now. It took Rin’s breath away. There was  _ feeling _ there that had been drowned out by lust and physical need earlier.

 

“Good morning,” she said once she had seen enough and felt watching any longer would be like eavesdropping on a private moment.

 

“Not exactly morning yet,” Obito said with a smile as he gave a nod to the closed blinds of the apartment window.  “Still dark outside.”

 

Kakashi pressed Obito away from him by the chest, making way to Rin among the crumpled sheets.  He kissed her before humming into the crook of her neck. “Sleep well?”

 

“Better than ever.”

 

“Me, too,” Obito said.  He tensed. “I gotta pee.  Be right back.”

 

Rin laughed as Obito charged out of bed and headed for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  Kakashi’s hair tickled her cheek as his lips explored her neck with a soft and smooth touch.

 

“Kakashi,” she hummed.

 

He rolled on top of her, and  _ this _ was a familiar dance.  Kakashi’s hand roamed Rin’s naked body, exploring the curves of her breasts and her waist and her hips before finding her moist center.  Rin drove her hips forward to deepen the sensation, her libido heightened by all the activity through the night. Kakashi sighed and kissed her lips before looking into her eyes while massaging her clit.

 

“Promise me you’ll never leave me,” he said as he removed his fingers, shifted his hips, and drove deep into her, a tight, filling fit.

 

“Oh, Kakashi,” Rin whined, squeezing his hips between her thighs and enveloping her arms around his back.  “Of course not. I love you.”

 

Kakashi kissed her again, his mouth warm and wet as it molded to her lips.  When he pressed his hips forward, Rin felt a surge of pleasure and dropped her head back into the pillow.  He thrust again and clutched her tighter, and Rin turned her head to the left, catching sight of the figure crawling on the bed behind Kakashi.

 

“I see you two started without me,” Obito said as Rin met his gaze.

 

Rin smiled.  “There’s still a place for you.”

 

Kakashi pushed up, beginning a turn to Obito, but Rin seized him by the arms and locked her legs around his thighs.  He snapped his gaze to her, his eyes wide and confused beneath the silver fringe hanging over his forehead. Rin exchanged a look with Obito, catching the dumbfounded expression on his face before Obito pressed his lips together and eyed Kakashi’s backside displayed to his view.

 

Rin traced a finger along the line of Kakashi’s jaw, then pressed it to his lip to quiet him before he could ask her what she was doing.  “Do you trust us, Kakashi?”

 

Kakashi furrowed his brow.  “Rin, I-“

 

“Do you trust us?” she insisted while Obito crawled quietly off the bed with a smile on his face and a flush on his cheeks.

 

Kakashi turned his head to watch Obito disappear into the bathroom.  “What is he doing?”

 

By his tone, Rin could tell Kakashi knew exactly what Obito was doing and he didn’t approve.  Rin pouted up at his unamused expression. She couldn’t quite reach his lip at the angle his head was turned, so she settled for the side of his lip as she drew her hands between their bodies to rub Kakashi’s chest.  She began to rub circles and hum, kicking her heels softly against Kakashi’s ass as she waited for Obito to return, hoping her no-harm-intended mannerisms would lighten Kakashi up. To add a little incentive, she bucked her hips, drawing a hiss from Kakashi as she squeezed her walls around him.

 

“No fair, Rin,” Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes as Obito reappeared with a plastic bottle in his hand and a wary expression on his face.

 

Obito shifted from one bare foot to the other, eyeing Rin and Kakashi.  “Is this okay?”

 

Before Kakashi could object, Rin squeezed her arms around him, pressing their chests together.  “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to, of course. But I  _ really _ think you’d enjoy it.”

 

Kakashi’s eyes were narrowed when he pulled back to look at her.  “ _ You’ve _ never let me-“

 

“You never asked,” Rin said with a coy smile.

 

The mattress shifted and Rin turned her head, realizing Obito had joined them.  He crawled behind Kakashi, rubbing his oiled hand over Rin’s feet propped over Kakashi’s hips before drawing a trail on Kakashi’s spine with the hand.  Rin shifted her hands and legs out of his way to let him work. She felt Kakashi shiver just before she let go. The frown on his face now was unreadable.

 

He turned his head.  “Obito. This is-“

 

“Kakashi,” Obito whispered Kakashi’s name with reverence as he molded his body around Kakashi’s and stretched to meet his lips to Kakashi’s mouth.  He kissed him, slipping his tongue between them before pulling away to meet Kakashi eye to eye. “I want to  _ feel _ you.”

 

“Why?” Kakashi asked stiffly, allowing Obito to kiss him a second time.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Obito huffed a laugh and wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s chest, his warm hands crossing Rin’s breasts and stomach as he grabbed.  “You and Rin mean the world to me.  _ Us _ being together means a lot to Rin.   _ Look _ at her.”

 

If Obito’s reverent stare was intoxicating, the dawning light in Kakashi’s mismatched eyes as they turned to her were absolute ambrosia.  She had both the men she loved staring fondly at her, draped around each other, all of them together. This was enough. She felt good, the boys felt good, and they were happy.

 

“Rin,” Kakashi said, “you're amazing.”

 

A jolt of pleasurable sensation shot through Rin’s core so fast she gasped for the air needed to react to it.  Kakashi’s eyes were equally widened with awe, his lip twitching as he absorbed the same sensation she had. He was pressed  _ deep _ inside her, by neither of their doing.  Obito looked at Rin over Kakashi’s shoulder with an evil grin and this time as he pushed on Kakashi’s hips, Rin cried out her pleasure.  Kakashi tensed, forcing Rin to still.

 

When she shot a questioning look up at him, Kakashi groaned through clenched teeth and jolted.  “Obito!”

 

“Relax, Kakashi.”

 

“Obito,” Rin said, struggling to see past Kakashi, whose weight completely bore down on her now, “what are you doing?”

 

Kakashi hissed, arching into Rin and once again pressing deeper inside her, which made him clench his eyes shut as Rin moaned.  She gnawed at her bottom lip and craned her neck to see Obito past Kakashi, who had a concentrated expression fixed on Kakashi’s back and moving lower.

 

“Obito?” Rin said.

 

“That’s it, Kakashi,” Obito said as his tongue jutted from his mouth and his brows knitted together, “focus on Rin.  She’s so tight, isn’t she?”

 

“Gods, yes,” Kakashi growled, sinking into her again, and Rin suspected this one was all Kakashi’s doing.

 

Yet as he withdrew from her, the expression on his face intensified as if he had a greater sensation awaiting him.  Kakashi was trembling and if Rin wasn’t mistaken, he was getting even harder inside her, the pressure on her walls intensifying.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Obito said, his lips hovering near Kakashi’s ear.  Kakashi bit his lip and gave a terse shake of his head. Obito laughed huskily, “I’ll take that as a no.”

 

Kakashi yelped, his eyes flying wide open as he lurched into Rin, surprising her.  She caught his shoulders, grimacing as she imagined him uncomfortable or hurting.

 

“You don’t have to do this for me,” she whispered in Kakashi’s ear, afraid he’d decided on doing whatever Rin and Obito wanted of him regardless of how he felt about it, reverting to his self-sacrificial ways.

 

Kakashi’s only answer was a moan in her ear as he grinded into Rin’s body, deepening his thrust.

 

“Oh, Kakashi,” Obito said, his voice filled with desire like just before the first time he’d taken Rin, “you’re so tight.”

 

He sat back on his heels and raised two oiled fingers in the air and Rin took a staggered breath, shocked by his implication.  Kakashi grunted in a tone of disappointment before he shot a look over his shoulder at Obito.

 

“Well?” Kakashi said.

 

“Well, what?” Obito said, smiling at him.

 

Kakashi scoffed.  “Obito.” He rolled his eyes when Obito maintained his smile and refused to answer.  Kakashi turned his full attention to Rin and thrusted into her again. “I want to taste you later.”

 

“H-hey!” Obito complained, his eye bulging.  “I wasn’t finished with you yet.”

 

“Oh, really?” Kakashi kissed Rin’s shoulder and continued his lazy thrusts.  “Then get on with it.”

 

Obito’s hand seized Kakashi’s shoulders and he stilled, causing Rin to groan and let her arms flop to her sides.  This was getting old. Kakashi kept building her up to near-climax and then  _ stopping _ .

 

“Say it,” Obito said, positioning himself over Kakashi, molding his body to his as he laid a kiss on Kakashi’s shoulder blade.  “Tell me what you want, Kakashi.”

 

Kakashi thrusted into Rin and Obito stilled their hips with a harsh grasp.  Kakashi’s shoulders sagged and he rolled his head back. A smile pulled at Rin’s lips.  She could see what Kakashi wanted, just as Obito already knew it. Only Kakashi refused to admit it, and any further pushing from  _ Obito _ would only result in firming his resolve.  He needed the right kind of push. Rin caught Kakashi’s nipple in her teeth and jutted her tongue out, tasting his skin.

 

“You want it,” she whispered, “just tell him and you’ll feel  _ so _ good.”

 

Obito pressed his lips to Kakashi’s temple, then his cheek, searching for his mouth.  Kakashi obliged him, turning his head to meet his lips to Obito’s. They shared a long kiss and then caught each other’s eyes, and Rin felt like she was witnessing an exchange of trust.  Her heart swelled as Obito kissed Kakashi again and Kakashi moaned into the kiss, his hips surging forward while Obito’s arm moved behind him.

 

“Say it,” Obito repeated breathily, “or this doesn’t go any further.”

 

A moment of excruciating anticipation passed without Kakashi saying or doing anything, his hesitation clearly written on his face, before Obito pulled away.

 

“Don’t,” Kakashi said.

 

Obito froze.  He looked from Kakashi to Rin, his eyes wide with confusion.  He opened his mouth to reply and caressed Kakashi’s shoulder.

 

“Stop.”  Kakashi fell into his touch, bowing his head until his forehead met Obito’s.  “Don’t stop,” he whispered, sealing his request with a kiss.

 

Obito’s smile was blinding, brighter than the orange light of sunrise peeking through Rin’s blinds.  A second later, his smile darkened. He slid his hand from Kakashi’s shoulder down across his ribs. Rin watched as Kakashi’s flesh prickled with goosebumps and Obito’s blunt fingertips dug needily into his skin.

 

“Rin,” Obito said without tearing his gaze from the slender line of Kakashi’s body, “you okay?”

 

She blinked.  “Y-Yeah.”

 

She was surprised to be addressed, but even more surprised to realize she  _ was _ okay.  She wasn’t uncomfortable - quite the opposite.  Kakashi was still seated deeply inside her, stretching her.  His weight wasn’t so bad, and he was warm. She was also more excited than she’d been all night.  Kakashi and Obito really  _ had _ wanted each other these past years.  She wasn’t imagining it, or what was about to happen would never happen, with or without her influence.  The love she saw in their eyes when those two looked at each other warmed her heart.

 

“Good,” Obito said, shooting her a smile before he lowered his brows and focused his gaze on Kakashi’s back.  “Let me know if I hurt you.”

 

Kakashi started to tense as Obito settled behind him.  Rin rubbed his arm, curled her hips up to meet his, and met his gaze with as much encouragement as she could show with her eyes.  She felt him relax, his muscles loosening and his head sagging as he drew a long breath and clenched his teeth.

 

“Oh,” Obito grunted, “dammit, you’re so  _ tight _ .”

 

Kakashi panted, lowering his head into the crook of Rin’s shoulder.  She shushed and rubbed his chest, planting light kisses against his scalp where his hair tickled her face.  She whispered encouragement to him, expressions of admiration and how sexy he was to be doing this, to open his trust to Obito who loved him so much.  He heaved a few breaths and tilted his hips deeper and deeper into her, but Rin could feel Obito pulling back, an opposing force keeping Rin from getting crushed beneath the both of them.  Kakashi bit down on Rin’s neck, drawing a gasp from her as sharp teeth cut into her skin, but with a shuddering moan, he replaced those teeth with soft lips.

 

“Kakashi,” Obito said, drawing his hips back, “does it feel good?”

 

Kakashi’s voice came out cracked and hoarse.  “You have  _ no _ idea.”

 

“Oh thank fuck!” Obito cried, thrusting forward so hard  _ Rin _ felt it.  “Because I don’t think I can stop.”

 

Kakashi grunted on the next thrust, his body jarring Rin’s and his hips thrusting so sporadically that Rin had no choice but to lay still and endure Kakashi’s pistoning hips.  He muttered gibberish into her ear, as if torn between crying out Rin’s name and Obito’s, or just crying out in general. Rin’s pleasure was building now that there was no stopping, and as she held onto her control, she wondered how Kakashi was able to do it.  He began to hit that spot deep inside her that shot waves of euphoria through her on every thrust. Rin gulped the air and pounded a fist into Kakashi’s chest, unable to move with the added weight of two men on top of her.

 

“Rin!” Kakashi cried.

 

“Cum for us, Rin,” Obito said while Kakashi clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

 

Rin screamed as her orgasm struck her, the vibrations and pulses traveling through her core all the way down through her fingers and toes.  The moment she relaxed, Kakashi pulled out of her and sank his weight back into Obito. Rin was happy to be relieved of the weight. The open air kissed her sweat-drenched chest as her lungs expanded in relief.  She lifted her head at the moans coming from the other end of the bed, shocked to find Kakashi reaching behind his head to grab Obito’s hair, kissing him, while Obito rocked back on his heels and thrust into Kakashi seated on his lap.  Obito’s hand snaked around Kakashi’s waist and found his cock, fisting it and pulling on it as Kakashi rose and fell on top of him, as if seeking a pleasure spot in increasing desperation.

 

Obito roared as he came, and Kakashi’s expression fell slack-jawed before he moaned and pistoned into Obito’s fist.  Streams of white arched over Rin’s sheets. Kakashi’s eyes closed softly, his head falling back on Obito’s shoulder. Obito fell back, unbalanced, near the edge of the mattress.  When Kakashi fell forward, claiming the bed for sleep, Obito moved like a shadow along with him. Rin closed her eyes and sighed, lulled to sleep by the sound of the men catching their breath.  She’d used all the energy she had for the night.

 

* * *

When Rin woke, it was not to the peaceful murmurs of lovesick confessions or caresses from her lovers, but the bickering voices of both the men she loved.  She sat up with a start, her brown hair matting to her face and skin sticky in places she’d rather not acknowledge. A door slammed and Kakashi marched into the room, his eyes narrowed and hands in his pockets.  Rin grunted. She hadn’t seen him with clothes or a mask in so many hours that seeing him like this took her aback.

 

“Kakashi?” she said, throwing her feet over the side of the bed and reaching for her robe.  “What happened?”

 

“Rin.” Kakashi stopped abruptly, looking up at her with wide eyes before he gave her that fake, eye-creasing smile that she  _ hated _ to see at times like this. “You’re awake.  Good morning.”

 

“Don’t  _ good morning _ me,” Rin said as she tied the robe with more forceful movements than necessary.  “What did you say to Obito?”

 

Kakashi balked, prying one hand from his pocket to press it to his chest.  “I’m wounded. What do you think I could possibly say to make Obito decide to leave?”

 

“He’s  _ leaving _ ?” Rin ran to her window, pushing aside the rattling blinds to look out on the sunlit street below.  “Why?”

 

There was no answer, but of course, Rin spotted Obito storming out into the street, his shirt draped over his arm beside his bare back and his hair an unkempt mess.  He yelled at someone who bumped into him and flailed his arms wildly in the air, his shirt waving like a flag. Rin whirled on Kakashi and raised a finger, intent on scolding him.  But to her surprise, he’d sunk into a chair in the corner of the room, looking sullen. Her anger melted in an instant. She’d never seen him so sad since before Obito’s return to the village.  There was no reason for sadness now. Everything was perfect. They - the three of them - had more than anyone could ever ask for.

 

Rin walked to Kakashi’s side, sliding her arm over his shoulder as she crouched down.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“Noth-“

 

“Really,” she said, giving him a sharp glare.  “Tell me. Because the way I see it, everything was perfect until you two woke up without me and screwed everything up.”

 

Kakashi eyed her warily.  When Rin persisted with her glare, he blew out a breath.  “It’s complicated.”

 

Rin rolled her eyes.  “Try me.”

 

Kakashi grabbed Rin’s right hand, folding both his hands around it and giving her a squeeze.  She could feel the love in his touch, almost an apology, but it confused her. She sank onto the arm of his chair, her lips falling into a frown.

 

“I-“ Kakashi stopped short, gulped, and averted his gaze.  “I think I’m in love with Obito.”

 

“Yes?”

 

He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.  “I understand if you want to leave me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I - didn’t you just hear me? Rin,” Kakashi said, meeting her gaze insistently, “we took it too far.  I can’t - I don’t want to live without him.”

 

Rin pulled her hand free from Kakashi’s grasp to cross her arms.  “Chasing him off is  _ some _ way to show it.”

 

Kakashi furrowed his brows at her.  “You’re not upset by this?”

 

“Would you be upset if I told you  _ I’m _ in love with Obito?”

 

Kakashi’s lids lowered and even with the mask, Rin could tell he was pouting as he fidgeted his way into a deeper slouch.  “No.”

 

“Kakashi, don’t you see?” Rin said with a smile, barely containing a giggle.  “Obito’s in love with us, too. Last night wasn’t just about sex.”

 

Kakashi’s brows narrowed.  “You’re not making any sense.”

 

A knock sounded at the door.  Rin skipped to it,  _ knowing _ who she’d find on the other side and overjoyed that he’d returned of his own accord.  When Obito smiled down at her, Rin threw herself into his arms, laughing.

 

“Obito!”

 

“Rin,” Obito said with a laugh, entering the apartment as he looped his arm around her waist, “has stupid Kakashi gotten over himself yet?”

 

“Hey!”

 

Rin slapped Obito’s chest with the back of her hand.  “How dare you scare me like that! I thought Kakashi really said something to upset you when I saw you storming away.”

 

Obito rubbed the back of his head and blushed.  “Sorry. I just needed to get away to blow off steam.  He gets me so  _ angry _ sometimes.”

 

“Obito,” Kakashi said, practically choking on his name, “you mean you-“

 

“For the one who’s supposed to be a genius,” Obito said, shaking his head at Kakashi, “why are you the only one who doesn’t get it?  Does he get it yet, Rin?”

 

Rin smiled up at his brilliantly dazzling smile, then turned her smile on Kakashi’s wide-eyed expression.  “I think he’s putting it together.”

 

She tugged on Obito’s shirt, pulling him in for a kiss.  His lips tasted as sweet as they’d tasted all night, but with the promise of morning and a new day and their entire future ahead of them.  When she smiled at Kakashi again, she felt Obito smiling with her. Kakashi’s eyes darted between them as he sat upright.

 

Rin nodded.  “We can  _ all _ love each other, Kakashi.  No one is leaving anyone for Obito.  Obito is a part of  _ us _ .”

 

Kakashi stood and grabbed both of them by the hand, joining them to his chest.  “You’re both okay with this?”

 

“Aren’t you?” Obito asked, raising a brow.

 

Kakashi blinked.  Pressed their hands to his chest.  “Yes.”

 

“Good,” Obito said, pressing a kiss to Kakashi’s masked cheek.  “Then stop being so difficult.”

 

“Me?” Kakashi said, reaching back to the chair he’d vacated.  He pulled up a novel which opened to a page with practiced precision in his palm and lowered his eyes to it.  “Never.”

 

Rin laughed and slapped Kakashi’s shoulder while Obito drew her in for a hug and jokingly suggested they run away together and abandon this pervert.  Rin’s smile reached her ears as she took in her boys, her apartment, the smell of sex hanging in the air and the laughter accompanying it all. She was in for a lifetime of this, as long as a Shinobi’s lifetime  _ could _ be.  She wouldn’t let a second with Kakashi and Obito go to waste.  She’d brought them together, she would always keep them together.  The three of them.


End file.
